Slurtle
) |damage = 25 |attackPeriod = 4 |attackRange = 2.5 |walkSpeed = 3 |drops = ×2 (10%) |spawnCode = "slurtle" |name = Slurtle |spawnFrom = (90%) |specialAbility = Eats Minerals. Can hide in its shell. }} The Slurtle is a neutral Mob that spawns from Slurtle Mounds found in Caves. They are small and slow, but they have high Health and can retreat into their shells after a number of hits, which absorbs 95% of damage, so they are very difficult to kill. When killed, they drop two Slurtle Slime and Broken Shell or Shelmet. Every once in a while they will drop slime while still alive, similar to how Beefalo drop Manure. They will consume any Mineral Item, except Marble, when left on the ground. When there aren't any of those rocks around, and the character's inventory has them, the Slurtle will attack the character. A successful hit will knock a rock out of the character's inventory onto the ground (Similar to how Frogs attack), which the Slurtle will then attempt to eat. It will also knock rocks out of a backpack left on the ground or from a nearby chest. Upon eating a rock-type item, there is a chance that it will drop slime. If the player hits a Slurtle while it is chewing its food, the mineral will be dropped back onto the ground. Snurtle ×2 (75%) |spawnCode = "snurtle" |name = Snurtle |spawnFrom = (10%) |specialAbility = Eats minerals. Can hide in its shell. }} A Snurtle is an alternate version of a Slurtle with a different kind of shell, which absorbs 80% of damage. It actively flees from the player and will retreat into its shell instead of attacking back. Upon death, Snurtles drop two Slurtle Slime and sometimes a Snurtle Shell Armor or a Broken Shell. They spawn rarely from Slurtle Mounds. As with Slurtles, they eat Minerals except Marble and can be forced out of a Slurtle Mound by hitting the mound. When ignited, a Slurtle or a Snurtle will explode in a few seconds, dealing 300 damage in a small radius. Killing it this way will make it a useful bomb; however, it will not drop any items. Hunting Players can kite Slurtles: strike one a few times, then run in the opposite direction before it can snap. Try not to fight more than three at once, since they're slow and group easily. When fighting a single Slurtle, it's possible to hit it 2-3 times before it has a chance to strike. Snurtles are rarer than Slurtles but have a large chance to drop Snurtle Shell Armor. Due to their hiding ability and moderately large health, they take some time to kill. For this reason, it is a good idea to fight them when no other creatures (which might join the battle) are nearby. Like Cave Spiders, one of the easiest ways to kill Snurtles is to simply attack them each time they poke their head out of their shell until their health is worn down. Doing such is also more efficient than any other method - the player will do far less damage whilst they are in the shell, making it more taxing on one's weapons to get a kill. Slurtles will retreat into their shell when the player throws a Boomerang, mitigating most damage, yet still consuming the 10% per throw durability on the Boomerang. If the player is not interested in its loot, the fastest, easiest way to dispose of Slurtles is simply lighting them on fire by hitting them with a Torch. Once lit, the Slurtles will burn, spreading the fire, until they explode. Below is the number of hits it takes with each weapon to kill a Snurtle or Slurtle when playing with characters with a default damage modifier. The Weather Pain is not included due to the random nature of its projectile. Slime Production This guide contains details of what these creatures like to eat, and how this relates to how frequently they produce Slurtle Slime, while this one shows how to farm it. Trivia * The name "Slurtle" is a portmanteau of "slug" and "turtle", while "Snurtle" is a portmanteau of "snail" and "turtle." * Maxwell doesn't remember creating either the Snurtle or Slurtles, and Wickerbottom has never encountered them in her home world, meaning that the creature's origins are a mystery. * Like the Slurtle, the Snurtle won't make a breaking noise (the breaking noise is when a Broken Shell is dropped) when the Shell Armor is dropped upon death. * Woodie's quote for the Slurtles ("He's just misunderstood.") may be a reference to his curse and how he consumes wood; similar to how Slurtles (and Snurtles) consume minerals. Gallery Snurtleslurtle.jpg|A Slurtle Mound with a Slurtle beside it and a Snurtle fleeing from the player. eatingslurtle.png|A Slurtle eating a rock. slurtlegoo.png|Slurtle eating a rock and dropping Slurtle Slime. Slurtlethief.png|A Slurtle attacking Wilson for his Flint. slurtlefight.png|Two Slurtles fighting each other. Slurtle Frozen.png|A frozen Slurtle. Dead Slurtle.jpg|A dead Slurtle and its loot. Snurtle_help.png|Snurtles helping Wilson clean up gold. Snurtle_Frozen.png|Frozen Snurtle. Dead Snurtle.png|A dead Snurtle and its loot. Earthquake food.png|Slurtles out to eat minerals after an Earthquake. ru:Слизнепаха pl:Slurtle Category:Animals Category:Cave Creatures Category:Neutral Creatures Category:Hiders Category:Passive Creatures Category:Earthshakers